Something old, something new
by janinePSA
Summary: WillxJake snippets, yay! Not connected, these are Grimcest but there might be some just–brotherly–relationship ones later on, chap. 5: more grimcest
1. Business Plan

**I keep rating this "M", which I don't really think it should be, but I'm not sure if incest generally qualifies for an "M"-Rating.**

**If anyone can help me with this, I could do a little modification on my story-ratings…**

**Oh, forgot the disclaimer. I don't own anything of course.**

* * *

**1. Business Plan**

„Mr. Grimm? There's a gentleman to see you."

Jacob looked up from his book and turned with mild curiosity. He couldn't think of who would want him right now.

In the open door of the library stood a man: Young, tall, slender, blond curls framing his face – Wilhelm.

Jacob felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hello Jacob." his brother said quietly.

"Will? I …" Jacob exclaimed as he hurried over to the other man, but felt his voice falter as their eyes met. "I … didn't expect you." he finished lamely.

"Ja, I know." his brother answered still in the same low tones, holding his gaze.

There had been a special reason why Jacob had left to go to university and hadn't visited home since. It had to do with his brother. And Wilhelm had agreed with him at that time, that it was the best thing to do.

Yet here he was, looking uncharacteristically meek.

* * *

Neither spoke another word while Jacob assembled his books and joined his brother, leaving the room.

But as soon as they reached the empty corridor, Wilhelm shoved the younger man forcefully into the wall, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

"I missed you."

* * *

Some time later, when they lay pretty much squeezed into each other in Jacob's far too narrow bed, Wilhelm's fingers drew idle patterns around his brother's navel as he tried to explain.

" I couldn't. I… I tried, and tried and tried, but I can't. I want you. Always have always will."

He gave Jacob an apologetic smile.

The other nodded.

"You could stay here." he ventured. "Find a job… We could be together."

Wilhelm sighed and shook his head.

"Two bachelors, living together? People will get suspicious."

"Brothers." Jacob corrected him.

"So what?" the older man retorted. "It didn't stop us."

He sighed again.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I don't want to think about it. Tell me about your studies."

"You really want to know?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing all day, sitting in that stuffy room?"

The younger one smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, right know, I'm working with German folktales actually."

Wilhelm listened as his brother lapsed into his favourite topic.

"Do people actually believe this stuff?" he asked after a while.

"Yes, especially in the more rural areas superstition governs the minds of many."

Jacob replied in scholarly tones.

"They must be frightened." his brother remarked.

The younger one shrugged. "Well, they are. That's human culture for you, I'm afraid."

"Aren't there any mythic ways to deal with all these monsters and demons and stuff?"

Wilhelm wondered with a grin.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, probably along the lines of 'Put a stake soaked in holy water through the heart, cut the head of with a silver knife and bury it by moonlight, far from any river.' or something. But luckily I don't think anyone tries that. Could lead to some rather messy accidents."

As his brother kept quite, seemingly lost in thought, Jacob leaned back to toy with the blond curls for a while.

But Wilhelm's serious voice broke the silence: "Jake? I think I got a business plan …"


	2. Pillow Talk

**2. Pillow Talk**

**

* * *

**

Wilhelm could feel his brother's heart batter furiously against his rips as he pulled him close.

"Hey, you're nervous. Still? Am I that frightening?" he asked only half-joking.

"Well, a bit." Jacob replied, indeed a little overcome by recent events.

Alarmed at the shaky quality of the younger one's voice, Will pulled back, so he could look him in the eyes.

"I didn't …I mean, we …, we didn't do anything you didn't want to do, no?"

he questioned worriedly.

"Is that even remotely believable?" Jacob wondered, glancing down at the fresh stains on the linen, his own moans and screams on the lines of "Oh, yes, yes, yes, please don't stop, oh yes…" still echoing in his ears.

"Good." Wilhelm stated, nuzzling his face back into his brother's chest.

"Hm, you're gorgeous." he murmured.

"What? Me?" Jake asked in genuine surprise.

The other man put his head up one more time. "Of course you." he answered, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Who do you think I call gorgeous when I'm sleeping with you?"

"I don't know. Could be lots of people really." Jacob returned, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, shut up." Wilhelm was finally disgruntled.

"Huh?"

"Shut up. Your natural talent in bed obviously doesn't stretch to post-coitus-talk and I don't want this moment ruined." the older Grimm explained.

"I'm a natural talent?" Jacob inquired incredulously.

"Ooh yes!" came the heartfelt reply.

A grin spread over Jacob's face as his brother once more cuddled back into his embrace and he could feel him smile against his skin.


	3. Lips

**Ok, I guess I have to change this. There is probably an upper limit to what you can call "drabbles" and I've been stretching the term already. How about "snippets"?**

**I'm not sure, if I should be happy that someone bothered to review or sad because they are disappointed.**

**But, for PiratePearl and everybody who feels like her:**

**I'm afraid that the actual, … ejaculation …, is outside the frame of this piece again**. **Sorry.**

**3. Lips**

Lips.

Wilhelm Grimm stared morosely at the greasy lips morphing into all kinds of unpleasant shapes as the man seated opposite him monologued his way through the seemingly endless dinner.

When had they come here? An hour ago? Two hours?

It felt like eternity.

Eternity filled with a never-ending string of dreary words, making up the most dispiriting oration he had ever had to endure.

He had a feeling that any time soon, his brain would start dripping out of his ears and leave ugly stains on the table cloth.

Playing the scenario in front of his inner eye he pondered how fitting a reflectance of the conversation it would be: Greyish goo, tenacious and sticky and liable to prove difficult to get off the surface it had spoiled, which would never be quite as clean and unscathed again as it once had been.

Suddenly he felt something brush against his leg and noticing with a short glance that his brother Jacob, who sat on his left side had lost his right hand under the table, mused if the touch had been by accident or if it was supposed to be a buoying-up-gesture.

Will became aware that the lips had puzzlingly cessed their motions and were now left half-open, wobbling at him in an expectant way.

"Eh …" he managed, his tongue feeling heavy and awkward in his mouth, as if it had fallen asleep.

"Yes, what do you think of it Mr. Grimm?" The big man, who was attached to the pair of tireless lips, looked at Wilhelm with jovial interest.

"Yes, um, certainly a gripping subject …" Will tried and that seemed to satisfy.

The following sharp in-draw of breath and squeezing inwards of the eyes could easily have told the casual observer that Jake had found a gripping object.

That is, if said observer had the kind of mind that leapt to suspicious conclusions upon seeing hands go missing from the table and disappearing under the cloth. Once your mind nudged you to attention to this peculiar interest of the fingers to apparently caress the underside of the table you would probably watch the person neighbouring the lost hand closely, just waiting for that little gasp.

As none of those present had a mind like this, it passed unnoticed.

But when shortly after there followed another strangely urgent attempt to supply the body with the necessary oxygen, Wilhelm finally found himself the target of several worried glances. "Are you feeling all right Mr. Grimm? You look a little agitated."

Thankfully jumping to that opportunity and at the same time up from his chair, Will gave a nervous start: "Well, no, I mean yes, I do feel a little under the weather. If you would excuse me for a moment …"

The assembled party was a little taken aback at the hasty retreat that could duly and without much exaggeration be called a flight and still looked at each other in bafflement when Jacob rose from his chair as well and with a polite smile explained: "I'll better go after him and see if he's all right." He gave a small bow and equally left the dining room, though at a slower and more dignified pace than his erratic sibling had done.

As he had suspected, Jake found Will in the bathroom, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Upon Jake's entering, Will opened his eyes and scowled at him: "Now what did you go and do that for?" And seeing his brother smile, he added in a seriously pissed-off tone: "Do you think this is funny?"

"I was bored." Jake replied with a grin that was probably supposed to be apologetic but didn't quite do the trick.

"Bored? Were you? Well, that's strange, I'm rather exited myself. Ha, ha!" Will retorted sourly, giving his brother the cold shoulder and staring stubbornly at the opposite wall.

He suppressed the urge to turn around when a warm breath caressed his cheek and he could practically feel Jake's voice whispering in his ear: "Oh, don't worry. We'll soon have you completely relaxed again …"

But when he sensed tender hands running down his body and he detected on the whole a general downwards movement about the other man his head jerked back. Just in time as Jake knelt down and started to untie the older man's trousers.

Will swallowed hard. "Jake, you can't … you don't intent to, …we're guests here, …this is … we have to go back, … Jake."

His voice trailed off, choked by a moan as he felt his blood rush down, laughing and waving, to give a big hello and a warm welcome to the soft lips that were enclosing his growing pains.

Well, Wilhelm wasn't an unreasonable man and even he accepted that there were times when the wisest move was to just give in.

This was definitely the more tempting pair of lips tonight.


	4. Sick

_Just childhood fluff, they're far too young to do anything else …_

**4. Sick**

"Jake!" Wilhelm Grimm turned to his younger brother who was falling behind more than usually, eyes blazing with annoyance. "Stop counting the fairies in the trees and get a move on!"

Tapping his foot impatiently he wondered if he should wait for Jacob to catch up or just leave him to be late on his own.

Their school wasn't much (though mother had to scratch the fees from any odd corners since her husband's death), but the teachers were strict and harsh and Wilhelm wasn't keen on getting a beating for not being on time just because his hopeless daydreaming ragball of a brother was too far gone from reality again to remember that the trick was to put one foot in front of the other.

On the other hand mother would be so disappointed if she learnt that he'd abandoned him.  
Although she never said it in so many words Wilhelm knew she trusted him to keep an eye on the younger one.

And if he didn't push Jake on, then his brother would certainly be in for the birch and Will resented the idea of Jake being hurt.

'Then again it might just teach him a lesson.' Wilhelm thought grimly as he perceived his brother still slinking on, barely lifting his feet, as if walking in a swamp and unable to tear his shoes free.

The very sight made Will's eyes go narrow with irritation as if to keep the image out. "Jake! If you're not hurrying up and get your tiny lazy ass over here this minute I'm off without you. I'm not going to be late!" Not waiting for a reaction, the older Grimm turned and walked on in wide and fast strides.

Back in the road Jacob lifted his head and seeing his brother's back growing smaller in the distance, he broke into an awkward and panicky run.

When he heard the running footsteps behind him, Will slowed down a little, and walked on in more casual pace without turning round.  
But when only little later the sound scheme was enriched by a very definite "thump" and if you listened really carefully the hiss of someone biting back a cry of pain, he stopped dead and angrily put a hand on his eyes, dreading the sight that would present itself behind his back.

As he turned he saw Jake sitting on the ground and nursing his knee, which displayed an unpleasant mixture of blood, dirt and pink skin.  
A lot of skin actually, which meant …  
"You've torn the trousers!" Wilhelm hissed accusingly. "Damn it, those were new!" (well, second hand, but newly bought) He dealt the smaller boy a blow around the ear.  
"Why do you always have to be so clumsy? You do know how hard mother's been working to buy these trousers, no?"

While Wilhelm went on, Jake kept quite and eventually looked up guiltily. "Sorry." he whispered in a small voice.

"Oh, you're hopeless." Will scoffed and then marvelled at the amount of sweat on his brother's face. He hadn't been running that far, still a fine film covered the whole skin and the dust that had been unsettled gathered on that, sticking immediately.  
Wilhelm shook his head and gruffly proffered a handkerchief at his still cowering sibling. "And clean your face."

Hurrying to keep up with his brother again Jake wiped his face with the square of cloth and tried to ignore the pounding in his leg.  
It wasn't too bad, he'd had far worse wounds due to his cursed talent of stumbling over every obstacle that presented itself and preferably over his own legs.  
No wonder Will considered him a nuisance most of the time.

And now he'd torn the new trousers, mother would be so disappointed.  
It was unfair, why couldn't he be more like his brother?  
Will never did anything wrong. Really, he knew everything and Jake had not seen him stumble over anything, like ever.

And he was the best brother in the world, not Will's fault that Jake was failing him most of the time and he had to scold him so much.  
Jake hated that contemptuous look that he so often received from his brother when he had done something stupid again.  
Especially that nearly accepting weary undertone that said: 'But who'd expect anything better of you?'

And that was why he wasn't going to tell Will that he felt so weak and dizzy today.  
He'd think him a cissy and Jake felt he couldn't use another degrading in his brother's esteem today.

* * *

When Will was called to the schoolmaster two hours later he immediately made out his little brother, looking very small and lost, sunken together on the big massive wooden bench.

"Wilhelm." The blond boy turned, slightly chiding himself for not having greeted the schoolmaster first and gave a little bow. "Jacob is sick. You should take him home. And keep him there until he's healthy. I don't want a school full of coughing students." the bearded man declared. "Right sir." Will answered, turning back to his brother again with a worried expression and a little pang of guilt.

* * *

Jacob didn't talk on the way home, although they walked very slowly, but by the time they reached the door he was covered in sweat again.

Wilhelm treated his little brother to a concerned look. "Ok, Jake, you're off to bed." he ordered and vaguely remembering what you're supposed to do with sick people he added: "I'll get you a tea."

Carefully balancing the cup so as not to spill the steaming liquid Will entered the bedroom he shared with his brother.  
"Here's your tea." he announced, placing it on the bedside table and finally making out Jake's small and pale face among the blankets.

The younger one gazed up at him meekly, with the typical look he reserved for the moments when Will found him with the remaining shards of a broken jug, plate or toy, empty-handed when he'd lost another scarf or hat or pair of gloves or wounded when he'd stumbled over furniture, animals, stones or preferably, his own legs.

'What is he going to say?' Will pondered, a little puzzled by this. 'I sat down carelessly and somehow managed to crush my health?'

Before he even finished that thought, Jake's mumbled words proved him right "I'm sorry I'm sick."

"Well that's not your fault." Will returned and judging that the younger one seemed fairly miserable he added: "Want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes!" The speed and eager tone of the answer made Wilhelm smile and he enjoyed the sudden sparkling that flashed up in the grey eyes behind the glasses.

"Ok, so let's see …" screwing up his face in thought Will stood silent for a moment.

It was a rare occurrence for Jacob to get treated to a story by his older brother and so he kept quiet and waited patiently.

Will wasn't much of a storyteller and couldn't remember many tales, but there was one he'd always liked, what was it again, ah yes …  
"The one with the donkey and the dog and the cat and the cockerel." he announced a little unsure, but Jake nodded enthusiastically and clarified. "The Bremen Town Musicians" **(1)**

"Yes, that one." his brother accepted and drummed his lips with his two fingers trying to recall the beginning. "Now, how does it start? There is this donkey and he gets mistreated by his owner. Has a pretty shitty life, all miserable, always hard working and always beaten. But then he thinks, no, this is all shit, I'm not going to spend my life like this, I'll hit the road and become a famous musician." Will stopped and turned a questioning gaze on his brother: "Doesn't it bother you that a donkey is talking?" **(2)**

Snuggling back in the pillow Jake shook his head: "Uh uh. Go on."

Stammering, hesitating and now and again inventing madly Wilhelm recited his way through the story.  
He was sure that Jake could have told it himself a hundred times more accurate and gripping, but whenever he checked to see if his patient was still with him, the smaller boy was smiling and listening intently.

"So, the robbers just felt something hitting them and thought it was a man with a big club and they heard something screech and thought it was a horrible monster and when the cat scratched them, they thought it was a witch with long fingernails and so they fled in fear. And so the animals had tricked the stupid people with simple means and got a house out of it and food and money I guess, and, and, well, they'll probably run out some day, but then they can just pull that number again and scare some other people out of their houses … um, and ... and then they'll live happily ever after. End of story." With these last lines Wilhelm wiped his forehand in relief and turned to Jake to see if the tale had met his approval.

But the smaller boy was fast asleep, still smiling, lips slightly parted and glasses sliding down his nose.  
Will smiled and carefully pulled the glasses off, putting them on the bedside table next to the cold and untouched cup of tea.  
Then he placed a hand on his brother's forehead. It was warm, but not worryingly so.

Observing the sleeping figure for a while he sighed.  
He loved his brother's enthusiastic and affectionate personality and admired his seemingly boundless imagination that so easily took wings, but still he wished Jake was a little more like him.  
Well, a lot more actually.  
More fit for the demands of everyday life.

So he wouldn't have to worry about him as much …

**(1) I found the translation of the fairy tale title online "The Bremen Town Musicians".**

**Sounds like a word-by-word translation to me. ****Is it the right one?**

**(2) I kind of stole that line from LeftOfWest's story ****"Northfarthing Rain". Hope thats all right. It just stuck to my memory. If you're curious now, go have a look at the story, read and remember to review. ;-)**


	5. Kiss

_Not my strongest work but I still felt like putting it up._

**5. Kiss **

His kiss came as a shock.

Coming up from behind, nervous lips meeting the back of my neck where the hairs on the skin were already standing up.

Hundreds and hundreds of fine hairs, rising, quivering in anticipation, standing to attention, awaiting, shivering, prepared to register each and every subtle motion of the air, more so every contact made, every touch that intruded on their territory.

As if they knew, as if they knew beforehand.

And yet I didn't suspect anything, at least consciously.

Maybe it was his breath, coming closer, touching the sensitive skin before I even realized it.

Maybe.

Or maybe it was the moment and me hoping against hope, wishing against all better knowledge, craving, longing, asking and begging for something I couldn't put my finger on, much less thoughts around, certainly not words.

I felt the gush of warm air circling along my spine when he breathed out, nestling his nose deep into my shoulder.

I on the contrary held my breath, dared not to move, not one muscle while my thoughts ran mad and my blood rushed so fast it made my ears buzz.

In that very moment, frozen in time, none of us moving and every muscle strained with the effort of not letting go, not relaxing, cause that would mean motion, in that very moment of highest concentration, fine-tuned perception, absolute sensitivity I felt his eyes being squeezed shut against my skin.

I swear I could feel the strain on his eyelids, the panic, the raw panic forcing them down, aching with the wish of disappearing in the moment, never letting go and still not being held responsible.

Finding my strong and ever so sure of himself brother so fragile, so vulnerable, moved me, moved me more than anything ever did, moved me into relaxation and allowed me to move around and take him into my arms.

Holding him close, his eyes still shut, holding him close to my chest, stroking his hair and placing soft and chaste kisses onto his blond curls until he fell docile into my embrace, sighing contently.


End file.
